ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Superburst
Superbursts are a special ability granted to the Healer class. They give invincibility to the healer/ healer and heal target for a short period of time by pressing secondary fire while also keeping primary fire held. When superburst, you change colours all over depending on your team. When Superbursted, neither the Healer nor his patient can use Capture Points nor pick up the Briefcase. When using Superburst, you and your patient have infinite ammo. Superbursted players don't absorb bullets- rather, they "phase" right through them. This can be a pain if you're on their team, as the enemy is aiming for them and most likely hitting you. Common superburst targets *'Overweights' - Overweights are very popular for superbursts because of their sheer bullet power. Overweights are an amazing force for a healer while being rather inefficient without one. *'Quote/Curly' - Their small size and powerful swords make them a great target thanks to their offense and small defense capabilities. * Detonators - Although intended as defense, the detonator can offend by firing and instantly detonating. If the detonator is close to the enemy, the explosion damage will kill a large group of enemies if used multiple times and used correctly.Because of being immune to self damage(and any type of damage), the stickies will not harm him. He can also detonate his stickies mid-air, causing mediocre damage. Superbursts can also make a slightly better sickie jump. *'Firebugs' - Provided you burst them when closest to the enemy wave, firebugs can A/D+M1 them without any worry of being killed in the confusion. If the burst doesn't go well and they end up dying, the enemy is still on fire and probably very damaged(maybe enough to kill them with needles!). *'Rocketmen -' Rockets can kill most classes in two or three hits and with the infinite ammo due to superburst he makes a good superburst buddy. Reasons to burst * With a well timed superburst, you can break the enemy's front line, enabling your team to advance, unhindered. * This is extremely important. Sometimes, sentry nests are impassable, due to sheer numbers. Superbursting can enable you to completely demolish the enemy stronghold. * Overweight - medic combo giving you trouble? Especially in a cp map, Superbursts can be used to end a stalemate. While generally a waste to take out one person, depending on re-spawn times, can be very useful. * Also a situational tactic, the superburst can save a teammate's life. Especially good if in the enemy base and surrounded. * Saving your life can be imperative to your team's success. If you have a superburst in the waiting, you should never die. Even if you are alone, You should use it to survive. * Partiers ruining your game? Juice 'em up and watch them drop the intel. Make sure you have a serious teammate who will take it back to the base, though. Superbursting conditions *You cannot use needles when bursted. *You still suffer from knockback when bursted. *You cannot capture points while bursted. Nor can you pick up the intelligence. General tips #Warn someone when your going to burst them. Using the the medic and question mark commands will ask him if he wants you to burst. If you get a tick back, burst him when appropriate. #Never burst someone against one enemy unless crucial, Its useless. #Superbursts, along with healers, are critical for control point maps. They're the only source for health other then med cabinets and manviches. If used properly a superburst can push the entire front line up. #If you're about to die, use the superburst. It's better to use it then never, and it keeps you alive longer. #Be prepared to run away when the superburst is running out. If you die right after the superburst, then the front line that you just pushed up won't last long, since they don't have a medic. #For all that is good, DON'T USE SUPERBURSTS ON MANVICH-EATING OVERWHEIGHTS! Only when crucial, like a infiltrator stabbing a under 50 health overweight.